The progress of science and technology makes more and more handheld device (or handheld electronic device) carried by a user, such as a mobile phone, digital camera, digital camcorder, navigation device, and notebook computer that can are often carried by a user when the user is going out or taking a tour. These different handheld devices have dedicated rechargeable cells and rechargers for the purposes of recharging the rechargeable cells when they run out of power.
However, such handheld devices have individual and independent power supply system. Consequently, when one of these handheld devices runs out of power, it is not possible for the other handheld devices that may have extra powers to provide a supply of power to the run-out-of-power device.
Further, since it is often that more than two or three handheld devices (such as those listed above) are carried by a user going out of town or taking a trip, a number of chargers must also be carried, plus 110/220 volt power adaptors and various types of power plugs for use in different zones. It is apparently troublesome and inconvenient.
Thus, the present invention aims to provide a solution to overcome the above problems.